Green Hill Zone
by PrincessBuki
Summary: UA, Green Hill Zone est un hôtel particulièrement réputé: son institut de beauté, son restaurant, ses suites, mais surtout son casino prenez aussi les gens qui y travaillent ou qui l'animent, comme Itachi à la roulette, ou Karin à l'accueuil.


_Chers lecteurs, ici Le Journal de Station square, c'est un reportage inédit que nous vous présenterons dans ce numéro, exclusivement sur le grand complexe hôtelier Green Hill Zone._

* * *

Le propriétaire de Green Hill Zone, Tsunade, déclara de son bureau au premier étage" Shizune, envoyez quelqu'un accueillir ce petit reporter, il faut nous faire encore plus célèbres, c'est très important.

- Oui, Madame, j'envoie tout de suite Miss Karin"

Shizune courut dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, dans les escaliers, jusqu'à la suite Tidal tempest.

"Miss Karin, cria Shizune dans la grande chambre aux tons bleutés

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges sortit d'une pièce en serviette et alla à la rencontre de la jeune associée de la propriétaire.- Que puis-je faire pour vous Shizune - Habillez-vous vite et allez guider un reporter s'il vous plait"Karin, courut alors, enfila sa robe préférée, une robe bustier arrivant aux genoux, de soie mauve et ponctuée par une petite ceinture d'anneau dorés serrés autour de sa descendit les 24 étages qui lui restaient dans l'ascenseur.

Elle y croisa le jeune Kiba qui devait apporter le room service à la suite habituelle : Stardust Speedway, où résidait une cliente avec qui il avait lié une belle amitié, mais juste de l'amitié, car à Station Square personne ne savait ce qu'était être amoureux, tous étaient des amourettes d'une nuit...

La jeune fille s'appelait Ino, c'était la fille d'un grand couturier et elle pouvait donc se payer ses séjours dans l'hôtel.

Karin arriva au rez-de-chaussée et vit le jeune homme avec son micro et le caméraman géant roux derrière lui.

Elle leur sourit et leur fit signe de venir.

" Enchantée, je m'appelle Karin, Ashford Karin.

Elle fit une révérence, chose habituelle ici.

- Bonjour, hum, Suigetsu, et Juugo

Le jeune homme désigna le photographe qui l'accompagnait

- je vais vous guider dans l'hôtel."

Ils acquiescèrent.

Elle remonta dans l'ascenseur accompagnée des deux garçons et les emmena jusque dans une grande salle de glace, ou plutôt toute faite de cristal même le mobilier.

Des tables brillantes et transparentes étaient disposées de part et d'autre de la salle avec les fauteuils glacés assortis.

" Bienvenue dans Ice Cap Zone messieurs, restaurant trois étoiles, dirigés par notre chef Chôji Akimichi et le chef de service : Rock Lee.

Les serveurs ce soir-là allaient de tables en tables en patins à roulettes. La salle se remplissait petit à petit.

Les trois personnes sortirent et se dirigèrent deux étages au dessus.

L'étage entier était consacré à ... Un institut de beauté.

" Voici Angel Island, avec Hinata la manu curiste professionnelle, son cousin et assistant Neji et sa deuxième assistante Ten-ten.

Il y faisait frais, il y sentait bon, c'était calme, paisible et agréable, mais la musique mise ne collait à présent plus du tout, Hinata était assise au contour, elle n'avait pas de client, ils mangeaient tous, alors Ten-ten et Neji avaient mis la musique à fond et en profitaient en dansant et chantant

[b]In the night-light, do you see what you dream?All your troubles, are they all what they seem?Look around you, then you may realizeAll the creatures saw with the light.

And I might know of our future,But then, you still control the you know if you'll be you know if we shall last!

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?For the valor you waited, never came!If you were able, would you go change the past?There's a furball with one last chance!

And I might know of our future,But then you still control the you know if you'll be together,Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!And every night I will be with you!Cause every night I still lay awake,And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right!And every night I will come to you!But every night it just stays the same,In my dream of an absolution!

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?Look around you, then you may realize,Happiness lies trapped in misery!

And who knows what of our future?We can all try to change the you know if you'll be together,Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!And every night I will be with you!Cause every night I still lay awake,And I dream of an absolution!

'Cause every night I will make it right!And every night I will come to you!But every night it just stays the same,In my dream of an absolution! [/b] 1

Quand les trois personnes arrivèrent Neji et Ten-ten allèrent vite se rasseoir et firent mine de rien en baissant la Miss, le reporter et le photographe remontèrent immédiatement dans l'ascenseur et

Karin dit" On pas toujours eu des moments de gloire

- mais je compatis totalement

Elle poussa un petit rire.

- Vous voulez voir une suite ou une chambre ? demanda t-elle ensuite

- Une suite on voudrait bien s'il vous plait.

- Bon eh bien je vais devoir vous montrer la mienne à part si on croise le bras droit de la propriétaire : Shizune, elle a toujours tous les doubles de clés des suites sur elle.

- Ah d'accord"

Ils descendirent à l'étage 24, l'étage de toutes les suites.

Shizune passa justement par là.

- SUERTE !2 cria Karin en courant vers elle laissant les deux journalistes sur les fesses

- Shizune-san passez moi la clé d'une autre suite que j'aille juste la montrer aux reporters

- J'accepte mais laquelle ? Lava Reef ? Hidden Palace ? Sky Sanctuary ? Carnival Night ? Ah, non je sais Marble Zone !

Elle dona les clés à la jeune fille qui revint vers les garçons en agitant fièrement les clés.

Elle les tira ensuite vers une grande porte, sur celle-ci il était inscrit ou plutôt gravé Marble Zone.

Karin inséra les clefs dans la serrure, puis ouvrit la porte.

C'était une grande suite, très très grande, le sol était de marbre, les canapés et fauteuils étaient couleur crème, au centre de la pièce, qui n'était que, je dis bien QUE, le salon; il y avait une belle table, sorte de repose-pieds de marbre.

La chambre, elle, était complètement blanche avec vue surprenante sur la ville, et Station square la nuit, bordée de toutes ses lumières, des magasins, de tout les lampadaires, c'était magnifique.

Tout à coup quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

C'était une femme... Non en fait c'était un homme, un mec aux cheveux blonds longs remontés en queue de cheval, il portait un complet violet et il les vit, il sortit regarda la porte, rerentra et dit:- Excusez-moi mais j'avais réservé ici.

- Non non nous sortons dit la rousse"

Ils sortirent et laissèrent le garçon s'installer, avec une dizaine de valises les fit remonter une énième fois dans l'ascenseur leur dit- Cette fois-ci destination finale, le véritable cadeau de cet endroit, le meilleur de la fin, le paradis sur terre

Un BIP résonna

- étage numéro 47, dernier étage, bienvenue à Casinopolis, casino et magasins, Messieurs"

Une Salle énorme se dressa devant eux, un toit en baie-vitrée donnant sur la nuit étoilée.

Des lumières partout, une fontaine énorme au centre, un bar, une bijouterie, des magasins de vêtements, des vigils partout, des rangées complètes de machines à sous, des tables de roulettes magnifiques, une statue au sommet de la fontaine, qui ressemble à un Joker et qui tenait justement une carte de Joker dans sa main gauche."Que voulez-vous faire ? demanda la roussette (Karin pas le requin) Machines à sous? Black Jack ? Poker ? Roulette ? Roulette russe peut-être ?

- Si nous commencions par prendre des jetons déjà, non ? répondit Juugo

- Excellente idée dit Suigetsu

Ils allèrent vers la banque de change.

- Bonjour je voudrais ceci en jetons

Il posa un billet de 50 euros.

La caissière eu un rictus.

- AH ah ah ah ah...Désolée monsieur ici la mise minimale est de 500 euros

- Eh si je rajoute ça dit Karin

La grosse eut les yeux qui brillèrent.

Roussette posa ses boucles d'oreilles en diamants.

La caissière tendit alors un nombre de jetons incalculable.

- Bienvenue à Casinopolis mademoiselle avec nos remerciements et Bonne chance surtout"

Elle tira ensuite les deux garçons vers une table de roulette, elle était remplie de monde, enfin il y vait beaucoup de monde autour.

" Karin, comment on va passer ? allons à une autre table dit Juugo

- Non celle-ci est spéciale, j'ai une idée bouchez vous les oreillesElle recula un peu et hurla de toutes ses forces.

- LE LUSTRE VA SE DECROCHER ATTENTION !!!!!Tout le monde courut se réfugier vers le bar, il ne restait plus que le croupier et trois autres joueurs.

- Alors Karin tu es venue jouer ? demanda un homme aux cheveux Argentés en bataille affublé d'un costar cravate

- Bien sûr Kakashi elle vient tous les soirs dit un autre avec la coupe au bol

- Sauf qu'un jour le lustre va vraiment tomber et ce sera Galère dit le croupier

- Un jour peut-être, mais en attendant profitons le plus du jeu dit le dernier joueur, tu te sens la main chanceuse ce soir Karin ?

- Bien sûr Itachi ...

- Alors ça va chauffer, Misez cria Shikamaru le croupier en lançant la bille"[1] Blaze- Dreams of an Absolution (à écouter absolument ! pas entière ici les paroles)

[2] Chance ! (espagnol)


End file.
